Asymmetric cryptography is a form of cryptography which utilizes a pair of keys for encrypting and decrypting a message, a public key and a private key. The public keys are used to encrypt messages that only private keys can decrypt based on a mathematical relationship between the keys. The public key can be shared with anyone, but the private key is kept confidential and secret by communicating users.
Encryption security is dependent upon keeping the private key secret and confidential. One way to increase system security is to change the private key with a reasonable frequency. As it may be undeterminable whether a private key has been divulged inadvertently or intentionally, regular resetting of a private key will reestablish system security, at least while each new private key remains secret. However, problems arise in efficiently changing private and public keys in prior art asymmetric cryptography systems. In one aspect, once determined the public key and private key may not be changed during the course of an established secured interaction between a message sender and a receiver. The keys remain static for an entire handshake transaction in prior art wireless encryption or network encrypted traffic, and in the case of a long-running message, wherein the encryption keys cannot be changed on the fly without terminating the transaction or message. Moreover, prior art asymmetric cryptography systems and methods must often reestablish new keys if an entire handshake between an encrypted message producer and consumer must be reestablished, a time consuming and resource-intensive process.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems that address the above problems, as well as others.